


Manzant

by Among_strange_lands, The_Elister



Category: The Riyria Revelations - Michael J. Sullivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Among_strange_lands/pseuds/Among_strange_lands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elister/pseuds/The_Elister
Summary: Here's a Little Time Of Royce's Time in Manzant As a Prisoner, and why He hates the terms Servant, Loyal we see Alric use those terms in Heir of Novron and Royce's Tone goes into dangerous levels. What Trauma would have caused such venom? We only know so much.A/N hope everyone is doing well with the Covid 19 virus that's plaguing so many people and places.   Chemo treatments are horrible and scary at this time, and a few have been postponed to limit exposure to Covid 19.
Relationships: None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Manzant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Elister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elister/gifts).



Royce hated this place, and it hasn't even been long, he wasn't even in the hole with the others he was tied up alone in a room, the owner of this place had called himself Ambrose Moore. He couldn't believe Merrick of all people had put him here, hadn't listened to him when he was trying to explain that he didn't know who it was and had given Hoit the permission of putting him in this hell. With a fake trail he hadn't even been allowed to speak, he had a thick gag in his mouth. And they just kicked him off to Manzant the next day. It had taken a bit to get there. Royce had been chained with his hands together in an uncomfortable way behind his back, palms together with a chain around his neck. Once he had arrived a few days ago, he didn't know he had lost time the room had no natural light. They had shaved his head, and stripped him of his clothes, and Ambrose Moore took him from the slavers. He was Thankfully given clothes once in the prison. Was this cell going to be the rest of his life alone in the dark. At least he could see better than they expected him to be able. He reasoned that it hasn't been more than two weeks. He was brought out of his thoughts whenever he heard footsteps. Ambrose Moore came in. A pair of guards behind him. "Grab him and take him to the prepare room once he's done. We will Throw him in with the others." The grabbed him Royce tried to fight tried to struggle but it was no use especially with the chains they hit him in the face once. He was going to kill them one day. They came to the prepare room where they tied him down on table. Ripping his shirt open. His shirt the one he was wearing that night. They put a gag in his mouth and held some sort of rag over his nose. He didn't dare draw a breath, they punched him in the gut and he drew one in. The fight left him and they tied him up more tightly. Why did they, he couldn't turn his head. He soon smelled smoke, and then a few moments later a twisted metal M brand. "Yes we are going to brand you like an animal, because that's what you are here." One said. The other had thick gloves on that belonged to smiths normally and grabbed his left shoulder, wrenching it badly before the other one, the one came down with the brand making Royce scream around the gag as fire burned an M into his skin and muscle... as soon as they were done they unchained him from the table making him walk well more like dragged him to a lower level, an throwing him in with the rest but not before unlocking the chains around his wrists and the longer chain off the collar around his neck. He heard someone say 'Fresh-meat' and quickly got up through the pain and go in a corner, behind some rock. Apparently they didn't care what happened to you as long as you didn't bring a palgue into the prison... Royce saw no hope for himself anymore with Merrick and the black diamond out of his life he was Alone again... They had let him down and he volved if he ever got a chance in his life, he was going to kill all of them who did this to him black diamond or not. 


	2. Two Weeks

Royce worked, and worked you were either whipped or starved if you didn't work. Water was plentiful. Royce had killed two people his first week, they were going to kill him. He was not green in having to kill so it didn't bother him much. The stench of salt, the pit, and rotting flesh on the other hand did. 

And for killing those two had him in a dwarfen tunnel where he could barely move around in, but he could move easier than most of them sent here thankfully. And thankfully he was only stuck here until the Guard was done watching him. No one knew if there was a ways out of the dwarfen tunnels or not but they weren't willing to take the risk of them escaping through the tunnels. Even though it was nearly impossible to move through them. They did have chains attached to a collar around there necks when working. 

Royce was chipping away at the salt in this mine, and getting some rock with it. The man who was watching him today kept tuging the chain attached to the collar around his neck. the guard would die if he did it again. Royce let go of the pick he was holding and grabbed the chain attached to his collar and pulled towards him, his shoulder protested about the movement but he was determinedly continue he pulled the man towards him killing him with a rock to the head. Royce couldn't get away though the chain still was attached to a pole and there was no way of escaping anyways he knew that much already... He had tried over and over again for the first week. Royce coughed trying and falling to clear his throat. He was still coughing when another Guard came in and saw that he killed a guard. "Someone Get Ambrose Tell Him His Pet Killed Another Guard!" He shouted, before three more guards came in, grabbing the chain and pulling Royce out of the tunnel before kicking, whipping and punching him until he was dazed as he couldn't breathe for coughing. A few minutes later Ambrose Moore entered and saw the bloodied form of Royce, and his dead Guard. "Tie his hands together and throw him in with the others." 

They did throwing him in with the others, Royce was having a hard time breathing, and he was hot, and not hot with sweat. His hands tied together and being thrown on rock and salt hurt. He tried getting up twice but his tied hands to the forearms were a hindrance. He saw the others closing in on him. He was going to die... there was no way he could stand, no way he could hide, he could try to fight but how.... They surrounded him, he fought even when he was on the ground, he wouldn't give up, even though they were kicking him he hid his neck and chest as best as he could. He saw a glint of a blade or glass and he knew he knew that he was going to die and strangely he welcomed it, at least he wouldn't be in a living hell anymore. 

Someone grabbed him and pulled him away right when someone sliced him with the glass. Dragging him behind some rocks, near the same place Royce had hid when first arriving here. Royce struggled, trying to undo his arms to have a fighting chance. One last move of desperation. 

"Stop you'll hurt yourself.". The man said, his voice strangely wasn't raspy which Royce thought odd because even his voice had a raspy noise of not much use an salt affecting his vocal cords. 

"Why." Royce rasped backing away as much as the space will allow.

"Names Nim, and I want to help you." He said untying Royce's hands. "your sick, and not going well. I can tell it's your first month here." 

"how long?" 

"months, time barely has any meaning here to most but I can show you how." 

Royce looked at him with a guarded expression. "Or you could die, it's up to you." 

"Show me. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royce having a fever and coughing was what came to mind alongside the others trying to kill him whenever he met Nim.   
> Because in the series it says. "I would have died in my month there if it wasn't for Him."


	3. Friends?

Nim didn't let him die. He could have many times throughout the last few months. But no. Nim taught him when to sleep, how to count time in the dark, languages, history. When he asked he was given an answer of 'Its a good way to pass the time." He didn't understand why, He still didn't understand why Nim hadn't killed him that night months ago. 

what was the point of keeping him alive. no one was like this no one. why was this happening? was Nim going to try to stab him in the back, not unlike how he had Jade, even though at the time he didn't know it was her. he felt like he should've known. He should've how many times have he been on missions for the black diamond with both of them? a ton so he should've known. he should've known... yet he had sliced through her like she was nothing. Royce never felt remorse before save with Jade. because her and Merrick was his friends. He found that he didn't want revenge on Merrick but Hoyte the first officer of the Black Diamond. 

He was stuck in thoughts of killing Both Ambrose Moore and Hoyte when Nim came up. Royce knew he did growing up in Ratibor sharpened anyone senses plus He was always different he could hear, see father than anyone else. Merrick had fingered that out. 

"Royce?" Nim asked as he looked at Royce who became very pale and thin in his time in the salt mine prison. 

"I want to kill him." 

"Who?" Nim asked.

"Ambrose, and the one who set me up." 

"I think almost everyone wants to kill Ambrose."

"Almost?" Royce asked Nim didn't answer. that had been one strange conversation that day so many months ago. and now it was nearing a year. 


	4. Arcadius

Royce was taken up to the main room in chains, not unlike a slave. Chains connected to his feet, around his arms and the collar around his throat. He was made to kneel, but even after being made too so often it was still unwilling. Ambrose Moore was Before Royce. 

"Send Him In." 

A man who called himself a wizard by the name of Arcadius entered. 

"So this is him?" Arcadius 

"Yes." 

"What is the nature of why he was brought in?" 

"He was Assassin, and was caught. Normally I would decline such a sale but seeing as you said you have the means to keep him under control. He's killed too many of my guards of this prison in the length of time he's been here. might as well get some gold out of him." 

"I see, may I talk to him alone for a moment." 

Ambrose nodded and left the room, Arcadius looked at Royce. Royce stared back at him. 

"What's your name"

"Royce." He said his voice rough. 

"Well Royce, if you come with me i have a job for you to do that would pay your debt of payment I pay Ambrose if you come with me." 

"I have a friend, will you buy him as well?" 

"No." 

"I want to think about it.". Royce said. 

"Very well." 

Royce was taken back to the mine. Nim came to him. 

"Someone wants to buy me." 

"Take it." 

"I asked about you but He refused. I'm thinking about going for it just to get out then I kill him and come back and get you." 

"No, Royce." 

"What why?". 

"I have something for you." Nim said, taking out a white dagger. 

"Where did you get that?" 

"I made it, it will cut anything." 

"How?" Nim didn't answer, 

"Promise Me, that you won't ever kill Ambrose or Arcadius." 

"I promise, if I find another way I'll get you out." 

"We will see." 

"Bye." Royce heard as he was brought back up to the room. 

"I'll go with you." 

"Good, Good." Arcadius responded. Ambrose tool the gold and Royce was now in the hands of Arcadius, and had a white dagger from a Friend named Nim. 

And then he was out the sun nearly blinded him, and he was very pale and tired. Months and months went pass out Arcadius didn't give him any job to pay he's debt. But he did give him money for things so he went back to the prison for Nim and found out his friend Nim had died... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so Hate Arcadius, How Dare He Hurt Royce That Way!!  
> if you don't know what i mean, Read Heir Of Novron.


	5. Year Of Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you aren't a Co-Creator but I wanted you to know it's done.

Malet had just tended the funeral of several of people, those that were his friends, and those he didn't know at all, over the past year. almost every single night there would be someone dead, either dropped or hung up like a pig to bleed out it didn't matter the city square, the well, a doorpost, a roof anywhere. right in front of the sheriff's office. the killer had no fear, if the killer was even a man, but Malet knew it was at, least he figured who the orders came from, even though they were horrible he hoped it was the black diamond, if it wasn't he didn't know what to do next. He neared Cosmos DeLurs House, He was one of the most powerful men in Colonora, and the Leader of the Diamond, though he didn't his own hands dirty. He didn't notice someone was following him, in the shadows in a black cloak. 

* * *

"Cosmos DeLur," Malet said

"Cosmos, Please. DeLur is My Father." 

"I was hoping to speak with you about the recent murders."

There was no reason to put it off and Malet wanted to end this business as soon as possible.

"Oh yes, dreadful things weren't they. Would you care for something to drink?"

"No, thank you." The sheriff responded as politely as he could and tried to return to the matter at hand. "And they are indeed very dreadful. They need to be stopped."

"I quite agree." 

"So it wasn't the diamond?" 

"No, it's not the Diamond." 

"Darn, I was hoping." 

"I don't stand for this kind of killing Malet. You of all people should know why the guild started. The sheriff before you did." Cosmos said. "I have no idea who, but they are killing the diamond as well." 

* * *

Royce had followed Sheriff Malet in the dark, the man before him did't know besides he was being followed 

'if i wanted to kill you, you would be dead. lucky for you. you didn't put me in Manzant, but the one before you did'

Royce Listened, to what the Jewel and the Sheriff Malet said, it was time to call out Hoyte, afterall He was his last name on the list to erase. He left before Malet left. 

Hoyte was easier than anyone else to grab, Royce took him to the city square, made him confess publicly then killed him brutally in front of them all and the Guild Let Royce go with strict orders not step foot in colonora again, without being asked questions of why he was here, in return Royce, under the name of Duster. Said "as long as you leave me alone too." And with Hoytes death the year of fear ended. 

He returned to Arcadius who gave him a mission to find a man, but it wasn't what he expected, it was to protect him and bring him back to Sheridan. This old man is a fool. 


End file.
